Un obsequio para el tigre
by RizelHolmes
Summary: Kuroko tiene una sorpresa para ti, Kagami-kun. ¿Preparado?


_Oh my baby~_

* * *

**Un obsequio para el tigre**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Recibir un mensaje a las 04:45 AM, de parte de Kuroko, por una muy comprensible razón, me pareció símbolo de mal augurio. Es frustrante admitirlo, pero soy paranoico con lo todo lo que tenga que ver con mi sombra.

Su solicitud fue tan insólita como lo es ese enano por sí mismo. Me tallé los ojos con desespero para poder espabilar como se debe; arrastré los pies hasta la sala y salí al balcón como me dijo, a la hora exacta que dijo. Hacía frío y yo sólo llevaba una inútil camiseta. Exactamente a las 04:49 AM, alcé la vista al horizonte, el manto negro del firmamento se tornó violeta, y paulatinamente, con el paso de los segundos las tonalidades azuladas se desplegaron como las alas de un ave y por fin, el astro rey ascendió a su trono en la punta del cielo. Quedé maravillado, pues difícilmente me detenía yo a apreciar cosas tan cotidianamente fenomenales como esa. Los amaneceres de verano, ¿siempre eran así?

— ¡Buenos días, Kagami-kun!—escuché desde abajo. Miré en su dirección y comprobé que el dueño de ese saludo no era otro que Kuroko.

— ¡Kuroko idiota, ¿qué demonios haces allá abajo?!— grité falsamente molesto— ¡Anda ya, sube. Que aún hay gente durmiendo!— exclamé, dándome cuenta de que, justamente yo estaba contribuyendo a perturbar la calma vecinal— Joder…

Casi enseguida, tocó a mí timbre. Nada más abrir lo sujeté por la cabeza, presionando, despeinándole. Él pasó al interior y se sintió libre para golpear mis costillas, como en muchas otras ocasiones, trastabillé hacia la sala, acarreándolo conmigo y envueltos en una extraña batalla de cosquillas, tirones y pellizcos.

Empecé a reírme, ese tipo de juegos eran divertidos cuando podía sacar ventaja de la enanura de Kuroko, aunque supiera que más tarde él cumpliría su venganza.

Nos detuvimos cuando las risas llevaron a hasta las lágrimas. Nos sentamos sobre la alfombra y él me miró con una diminuta sonrisa; miró su reloj.

— A bañarte, Kagami-kun. O se nos hará tarde. — dijo.

— ¿Jah?

— Créeme, si no haces lo que te digo, estaremos en peligro— reiteró con una expresión grave, raro en él.

— Bien, bien.

Obedecí llevando en la cabeza, que si había peligro en ello, Riko y el capitán estaban involucrados. Como cuando el campamento de entrenamiento. Un escalofrío me recorrió, corrí al baño, pero me bañé con toda la calma del mundo, a propósito. Al salir, me llevé la sorpresa de que mi ropa ya estaba lista sobre mi cama. El ceño se me frunció. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Como fuera, la ropa, ropa era. Cuanto estaba anudando las cintas del calzado, un pañuelo me cubrió los ojos, dejándome en la penumbra, reaccioné como cualquiera ante el peligro, pero la susurrante voz de Kuroko me tranquilizó.

— ¿Qué carajos es esto?— gruñí.

— No preguntes, esto es importante, Kagami-kun. Ya te dije que es de vida o muerte.

— Y el que tenga que usar la correa de Nigou, ¿también lo es?— volví a rezongar, más irritado.

— Tanto que él está dispuesto a prestártela.

— ¡El maldito animal ni la usa!

El cachorro ladró armónico.

— Dice que te la obsequia.

— ¡Como si la quisiera!

— Hora de irnos. Confía en mí, Kagami-kun. Te cuidaré mientras caminamos.

— Cuando dije que confiaba ciegamente en ti, no hablaba tan literalmente.

Ya no me respondió. El camino a la parada del bus no fue nada, absolutamente nada agradable. Por ser ridículamente temprano había pocas personas, pero quien ya había madrugado para ir a trabajar o lo que fuera, soltaba exclamaciones, al seguramente verme _paseando _con correa y los ojos tapados. Escuché risas, apostaba que incluso me señalaban. Pero cuando nos quedamos en absoluto silencio pude escuchar claramente unos leves resoplidos, que sonaban como una risilla que quiere ser apaciguada.

— ¡Deja de reírte, maldita sea!

— Lo siento, no es mi intención.

— Eso dices.

El coche se detuvo y subí los escalones de este, refunfuñando, despacio. Lo último que quería era caerme. Después de un buen rato, Kuroko me dijo que debíamos bajar. Volvió a conducirme entre calles, que ahora no conocía muy bien, por lo que no pude evitar estrellarme contra algunos postes. Lo maldije en voz baja.

Finalmente nos detuvimos y tocó un timbre. Nos abrieron la puerta, pero nadie dijo nada. Al entrar a la casa, un delicioso aroma me cosquilleó la nariz. Me pidió que me sentara, primero me liberó de la correa y después pude ver nuevamente. Frente a mí, en el comedor, estaba todo nuestro equipo.

Quienes me sonrieron y saludaron con entusiasmo. Miré alrededor y descubrí que estábamos en el hogar de la entrenadora.

— ¿Y esos raspones?— preguntó a Kuroko, con los brazos en jarra.

— Es que es muy inquieto, entrenadora.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! Es culpa del que me dijo que me iba a cuidar y no lo hizo, pequeño idiota!

— No es culpa mía que Kagami-kun no sepa la diferencia entre su derecha y su izquierda.

— Ya, ya. ¡Vamos a desayunar! Mitobe está impaciente por servir— intervino, Koga-senpai. El estómago me rugió encantado.

Fue un desayuno grandioso, en especial cuando Kagetora-san aporreó al capitán y a Kiyoshi-senpai por, según él, insinuársele su adorable hija. Claro que Riko no se lo dejó fácil a él. Ya a las 8:00 AM, estábamos saliendo, con dirección a quién sabe dónde. Kuroko volvió a cubrirme los ojos, pero ante la advertencia que le hice, afortunadamente dejó de lado la correa.

Cuando me soltó de nuevo, estábamos en la cancha de basket, del parque que frecuentábamos.

— Tetsu.

Aomine lo saludaba unos pasos más allá, se le acercó, halándome con él. De pronto Momoi salió de quién sabe dónde y se le arrojó al cuello exclamando un demasiado agudo _¡Tetsu-kun!_

— ¡Hola Kagamin!

— ¿Podrías dejar eso por favor?— dije con pesar.

— ¿Te sacaron a pasear como cada fin de semana, Bakagami?— me dijo el otro idiota con su típica sonrisa ladina, bostezando al instante siguiente.

— ¿Sigues con las sábanas pegadas, Ahomine?— me burlé en respuesta.

— Como sea, ya que estás aquí, juguemos un One on One.

Iba a aceptar, ¡por supuesto! Pero luego recordé que me había puesto botas. Kuroko me había escondido los malditos tenis. A veces no entendía ese afán de jugarme bromas tan infantiles.

Me rasqué la nuca y señalé a mis pies. Aomine se fijó y entendió, chasqueó la lengua.

— Qué remedio. Satsuki, préstaselos. — dijo a la pelirrosa.

Ella sacó de la bolsa deportiva del idiota unos _Air Jordan 1 Retro'99_, el aliento se me escapó nada más verlos. Los sostuve con cuidado cuando Momoi los puso en mi mano, con una sonrisa.

— ¿En verdad me los prestarás?— pregunté incrédulo.

— Ya cállate, sólo úsalos y juguemos.

No necesité nada más. Me los puse y jugué ese One on One contra Aomine, mientras mi sombra conversaba tranquilamente con la pelirrosa. Fue un encuentro duro, pero me divertí. Perdí por dos puntos, pero eso no importaba. Ya lo vería en el campeonato. Estaba dispuesto a patearle el trasero de nuevo.

— Ja, casi la tenías, idiota. ¡Satsuki vamos, tengo hambre! Nos vemos luego Tetsu. — dijo tomando sus cosas.

— Aguarda, los tenis. — le detuve, me los quité y se los entregué, recibiéndolos Momoi.

— Vamos, Kagami-kun. Debes acompañarme. — dijo mi sombra, tirando de mi brazo en la dirección contraria.

* * *

No entendí por qué debía de acompañarlo al centro comercial. Pero parecía como si buscara alguna tienda en específico, cuando repentinamente nos topamos con el molesto Kise.

— ¡Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi, qué sorpresa! ¿Andan de compras?—canturreó, abrazado a Kuroko.

— Así es Kise-kun.

— ¿Por qué no vamos los tres? Yo también busco unas playeras nuevas.

El enano aceptó, lo cual me extrañó. Él apenas si lo soportaba cuando se ponía tan empalagoso. Recorrimos varios lugares hasta que el cabeza hueca encontró una que le llamó la atención.

— ¡Vamos Kagamicchi, ayúdame a escoger!— me pidió empujándome a la sección de playeras y camisas.

No quise darle la contra si con eso podíamos irnos pronto. Miré en rededor sin moverme de mi lugar y tomé tres, una blanca, una negra y una roja de estampados sencillos, como fuera, todas tenían cuello en "v".

— ¿Qué tal éstas?— le dije.

— Son geniales. Pruébatelas.

— ¿Qué?

— Es que si me las pongo yo, no sé cómo van a lucir, tenemos más o menos la misma complexión. — respondió con su boba sonrisa.

— ¡Para eso están los espejos!

— No, no es lo mismo. ¡Anda Kagamicchi y no te molesto en una semana!— afirmó con uno y mil mohines.

Suspiré. Hice lo que me pidió y pareció estar conforme con la negra y la blanca. Porque fue las que pagó. Eso había sido tan vergonzoso. Y Kuroko, quien apareció de pronto, me miró con burla.

Este día todo estaba muy extraño. Pero no le di importancia, al menos no más de la necesaria. No quería pensar demasiado, algo internamente me decía que debía estar alerta.

Seguimos caminando y después de despedir a Kise, me había entrado hambre, fuimos al Maji Burger del centro comercial. Mientras yo me comía mis hamburguesas y Kuroko bebía su malteada, dos personas aparecieron en nuestra mesa. Un tipo muy jovial, el otro muy huraño.

— ¡Qué hay!— saludó Takao, quien se sentó junto a Kuroko.

— Buenas, Takao-kun, Midorima-kun.

— ¿Están en una cita?— quiso saber el moreno y yo me sentí atragantar con el bocado.

— ¡¿Qué coño dices?!— exclamé, joder, algo avergonzado.

— Porque Shin-chan y yo sí— canturreó.

— ¡No digas estupideces, Takao!

— ¡Moh, Shin-chan, ¿por cuánto tiempo planeas negar tu amor por mí?!

— ¡Qué amor ni que nada!

Midorima era tan transparente. Me reí por lo bajo, aunque desgraciadamente yo no estaba mejor que él. Constantemente me preguntaba si mi sombra no se había dado cuenta aún de lo mucho que me gusta.

Fuera como haya sucedido, habíamos terminado enfrascados en una plática más o menos civilizada y amena. Takao me había regalado un helado, alegando que el estirado de su Shin-chan no disfrutaba de ellos y que a él le gustaba aprovechar la promoción 2x1 que tenían. Tuve que aceptarlo, pues Kuroko no había sido una opción, el flacucho no podía terminar aún con su _milkshake. _

Como los anteriores _milagritos_, Midorima y Takao se fueron por su lado. Tiempo después nos encontramos a Tatsuya y a Murasakibara saliendo de una dulcería cercana. Nos quedamos con ellos un largo rato. Tenía algún tiempo de no ver a mi hermano y teníamos mucho que contarnos. El gigante de Yousen se había puesto a jugar con Kuroko y Nigou. De vez en cuando escuchaba bromas por parte del más alto y a mi sombra mandándolo al demonio educadamente. Sonreí cada que lo oía, aunque al mismo tiempo me sintiera un poco celoso.

— No tienes de qué preocuparte, Taiga. A Atsushi sólo le gusta molestarlo. Y de cualquier forma, yo lo tengo bajo control. — me dijo Tatsuya, mostrándome una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo puedes salir con semejante niñote?— espeté con sorna.

— Es complicado y sencillo a la vez. Eso es interesante.

— Si tú lo dices.

Miré al cielo, ya empezaba a atardecer. El tiempo se había ido volando y pronto tendríamos que regresar.

— ¡Muro-chin, que si no llegamos a casa mis hermanos me van a molestar!— gritó el grandulón.

— Me invitaron a cenar— explicó a pesar de que no pregunté, se levantó y llegó al lado de Murasakibara, se despidieron de nosotros con la mano.

— ¿Hora de volver, Kagami-kun?— Kuroko estaba junto a mí, con su cachorro del demonio en los brazos.

— Sí, pero primero pasemos a cenar. — me estiré todo lo que pude y caminos en silencio, cómodamente.

En el cruce de un semáforo un coche se estacionó frente a nosotros. La ventanilla bajó y Akashi nos sonrió, lacónico. Un pelinegro que no conocía, iba de conductor.

— Qué tal Taiga, Tetsuya.— expresó.

— Buenas noches, Akashi-kun. Tanto tiempo sin verlo, Nijimura-san.

— Bastante Kuroko— acordó aquél. Si la memoria no me fallaba, ese era el apellido del otro capitán de Teikou.

— ¿A dónde se dirigían?— nos preguntó el enano maníaco.

— A cenar— dijo Kuroko— ¿Ustedes también?

— Precisamente, este mocoso me hizo conducir porque se le antojó comida de mortales— las palabras de Nijimura me dieron gracia, pero no reí. No quería vivir las consecuencias de ese acto.

— Vengan con nosotros y no es una petición, Tetsuya.

— En ese caso, aceptamos con mucho gusto, Akashi-kun.

Mi sombra abrió la puerta trasera del automóvil y se metió sin remedio. Era obvio que yo no lo dejaría casi solo con ese loco, por lo que me senté a su lado.

Cenar en un restaurante, si bien no costosísimo pero sí elegante, con Akashi y compañía como comitiva, fue una experiencia paranormal. Nijimura era bastante agradable a pesar de su fuerte carácter. Y fue sin duda divertido ver cómo Akashi no se atrevía ejercer su autoridad sobre el moreno. Paranormal, paranormal.

La pasamos bien, chocantemente bien. Nijimura-senpai nos había ofrecido llevarnos hasta mi departamento y ante la mirada del enano emperador, nuevamente no pudimos negarnos.

* * *

Kuroko los despidió en la entrada del edificio. Entré primero al apartamento, empezando a sentir un ligero cansancio, pues había sido un largo día. Al encender las luces de la sala, me llevé una enorme sorpresa. Sobre los sillones descansaban varios obsequios, los abrí poco a poco, leyendo las etiquetas: los Jordan que Aomine me había _prestado, _un colgante de Momoi, las playeras que Kise había comprado, una yukata roja de parte de Mirodima, mi objeto de la suerte del día, tarjetas y ropa deportiva de parte de Seirin, una nueva cadena de parte de Akashi y sobre la mesita de centro, un pastel con las velas apagadas, de parte de Murasakibara y Tatsuya.

— Felicidades, Kagami-kun

La voz de Kuroko llegó a mis oídos, suave, dulce, calma y alegre. Me giré para verlo, pues él estaba a mis espaldas. Cuando le vi, el estómago se me contrajo y sentí una revolución agradable en él, me sentí avergonzado, divertido y feliz, pues ante mí estaba mi sombra, ataviado con un moño sobre su cabello y una etiqueta pendiendo del cuello: _I'm your present! Happy Birthday, Kagami-kun. _

Sonreí, como estúpido seguramente. Y recordé el amanecer que me hizo ver, el desayuno con el equipo, el juego con Ahomine, las compras con Kise, el helado de Takao, el encuentro con Tatsuya y la cena con Akashi, todo… todo…

— Todo lo tenías planeado— comprendí y no tardé en atraerlo a mí y abrazarlo, agradecido. Nigou ladró afirmando y después se echó a dormir entre los obsequios.

— Qué lento eres, Kagami-kun. — me dijo, cantando una tierna risilla.

— Bastante— admití— ¿Kuroko?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Puedo desenvolver mi último regalo?

— Por supuesto que puedes, Bakagami-kun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El pastel tuvimos que comerlo al día siguiente, porque esa noche nos olvidamos de todo. Yo estaba demasiado emocionado e impaciente por terminar de conocer todo de mi sombra.

_Yeah, the perfect birthday. For the eternity._

_Thank you, Tetsuya. _

* * *

**_Feliz cumpleaños, Taiga._**

**_2/08/14_**

* * *

_Con todo amor, en honor al tigre de Seirin. _

_Besos._

_Si quedó fea la narración, ¡perdón! tiene un tiempo que no escribo en primera persona xD_


End file.
